sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dear My Friend
Dear My Friend est la chanson finale du jeu ''Sonic Unleashed : La Malédiction du Hérisson'', écrite et chantée par Brent Cash. Cette chanson de 6:06 met en évidence l’amitié entre Sonic et Chip. Paroles :: Good times and bad times, :: I can count on being with you. :: I thank you for staying so true :: My life will go on a long time, :: Have to catch up when I see you :: And You are my reason I can make it through :: I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue :: My heart will always be with you :: I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever, :: We're made for each other forever :: I know life can be tough on you time and time again :: laughter maybe gone away :: I will wipe away my tears to-morrow :: Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away :: I will be there if you need me :: And I know you'll do the same :: I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :: You will be here if I need you :: I will never have to guess :: cause we are very special friends :: (Instrumental) :: Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: So send me a letter, :: let me know how you're doing. :: You are my lifetime and true friend. :: We'll never be forgotten, :: having trust is all we may need :: You are always with me in the life I lead :: So far, far away from life I used to know :: worries are too far, too :: I will stop and close my eyes, remember :: And at the rainbow I can take you, :: I will catch it for you :: Memories you can recall :: With me any time of day :: You can reach out :: You can ask me in your soul :: I will answer when you call me :: I will come no matter how :: Cause we are very special friends :: Just like a river that flows :: Just like stars in the dark night :: Lead me in the storm, :: Lead me in the dark :: You are the light of my life :: Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: I will be there if you need me :: And I know you'll do the same :: I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :: You will be here if I need you :: I will never have to guess :: Cause we are very special friends :: Memories you can recall :: With me any time of day :: You can reach out :: you can ask me in your soul :: I will answer when you call me :: I will come no matter how :: Cause we are very special friends :: Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :: (Musique qui se fade) Musique Fichier:Dear_my_Friend.oga Connexion avec les personnages *« Good times and bad times » — Sonic qui se transforme jour et nuit. *« My life will go on a long time » — Chip étant une divinité, immortel. *« You are my reason I can make it through » — Chip convaincu par Sonic d’être aidé. *« My heart will always be with you » — Chip qui sera toujours avec Sonic. *« I’m so glad I met you being with me wherever » — Chip qui est heureux d’avoir rencontré Sonic. *« I will be there if you need me and I know you’ll do the same » — Chip qui conseille Sonic et Sonic qui secoure Chip. *« I will never have to guess » — Chip qui n’a jamais plus douté de la sincérité et de la lucidité de Sonic dans ses deux apparences. *« 'Cause we are very special friends » — L’amitié de Sonic et Chip. *« You are my lifetime and true friend » — Chip considérant Sonic comme sa raison de vivre et meilleur ami. *« We’ll never be forgotten » — Chip et Sonic qui ne s’oublieront jamais. *« With me any time of day » — Sonic qui a toujours été présent aux côtés de Chip. *« So far, far away from life I used to know » — Chip amnésique. Catégorie:Chansons en:Dear My Friend